Safe
by Nymphiase
Summary: Izaya has a fear of thunderstorms and Shizuo decides to try and comfort him


"IIIIIZZZZZAAAAAYAAAAAA!"

The informant ran through the alleyways to escape the raging blonde behind him. This time, in all honesty (even though it's hard to believe), Izaya didn't provoke Shizuo. At least, not intentionally.

The weather in Ikebukuro had taken an unexpected turn and it started to rain. With the rain, there came lightning and thunder.

The informant wasn't a huge fan of thunderstorms, he was actually terrified of them. He didn't know why, but it had something to do with his past. The raven haired man heard a muffled noise rumbling in the sky as he was walking around Ikebukuro and his walk turned into running, which then turned into sprinting.

As Izaya sprinted towards his apartment or Shinra's apartment (whichever one was closer), he accidently bumped into the blonde. Like always, Shizuo's temper snapped at the mere thought of Izaya and he chased after the man.

The raven haired man didn't care about Shizuo at this point, he just needed to escape the noise. When Izaya turned a sharp corner into an alleyway, he saw a blinding flash and then thunder that sounded like it would split the sky in half.

When Shizuo got there, he saw the informant unconscious on the ground. The blonde didn't really care about the flea but he did care that somebody other than him had hurt his flea. Shizuo walked over to the still body and checked for blood. He found small traced of blood coming from the side of his head, so he picked the informant up and carried him to Shinra's.

There wasn't much thought to Shizuo's actions, he himself figured that he was being an idiot. As he got closer to Shinra's, the blonde felt Izaya tremble in his arms. Shizuo placed a hand on Izaya's and noticed that the informant was freezing cold. The calm walk towards Shinra's house broke into a run. When Shizuo got there, he explained to Shinra that Izaya might have been hit with something but the doctor just shook his head and said,

"Nah, someone didn't hit his head. More like, he hit his own head. This idiot didn't check the weather."

Shizuo was more confused than anything, "So…what happened?"

Shinra sighed and explained the informant's fear, "He's terrified of thunderstorms. He doesn't know why or when his fear started but it just happened. Most of the time when there's a thunderstorm, I get Celty to go and check up on him, since he's usually hiding by himself under the covers and not doing anything until the storm passes. Sometimes, during a thunderstorm, if there's a really big set of lightning and thunder, he'll faint. My guess is that he fainted and hit his head on the pavement."

"It's raining season in Ikebukuro though, it can thunderstorm for a week straight. What would he do then?" Shizuo asked the doctor. Shinra scratched his head and shrugged,

"I would have to send Celty every day to give him food because he won't leave his covers until he feels safe."

The blonde frowned and stood by the edge of the bed where Izaya lay unconscious. "Define 'safe'." Shizuo said. Shinra seemed confused for a moment but then he said,

"You'd have to ask Izaya that yourself when he wakes up."

Shizuo left Shinra's apartment after that, but to the doctor's surpise, the blonde came back the day after to check up on Izaya.

"How long will he be unconscious?" Shizuo asked.

"It shouldn't be that long, normally he wakes up an hour after but sometimes it takes a day. He should wake up soon." Shinra answered as best as he could.

When Izaya woke up, he saw the blonde sitting beside him. The informant quickly sat up and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Shizuo ignored his question and said, "Define 'safe'."

Izaya sat on the bed with the covers pressed up to his chest, as if he was trying to stay warm. "Safe…is when…" The informant stumbled over his words, "Safe is when… Safe is to feel comforted and warm. Safe is to escape the noise. I guess that's my definition of safe…"

The blonde grumbled and then asked, "So to feel safe during a thunderstorm, you just have to kill you sense of hearing and you have to be comfortable and warm."

"I…guess?" Izaya didn't understand where the conversation was going, but he just answered the blonde's questions.

"Do you think I can make you feel safe?" Shizuo asked suddenly.

The informant blinked a few times in confusion then he said, "The amount of care you can put into someone or something tells me that you can make anyone feel safe."

The blonde nodded, stood up and then left. Izaya was more confused than anything. He had just woken up and was met with his enemy talking to him about 'safe'.

A few weeks after that incident, there was another thunderstorm. Except this time, Izaya was in his apartment, under the covers. The informant covered his ears and tightly shut his eyes. He was suffocating under the covers but it was better than having to see and hear the lightning and thunder.

The blonde noticed that it had started to thunderstorm so he made his way to Izaya's apartment, not caring that he wasn't invited. Shizuo carried a bag filled with clothes, headphones and his music player. When Shizuo got to Izaya's apartment, he forcefully opened the door and let himself in. The blonde made his way to the informant's room and saw Izaya hiding under the covers. Shizuo lightly shook Izaya so that he was aware of his presence and then he pried the informant's shaking hands from his ears. The raven haired boy did his best to keep his hands glued to his ears but Shizuo's strength obviously won. The blonde put his headphones over Izaya's ears and played some music.

Shizuo left the room and came back in the clothes he had packed so he wasn't soaking wet from the rain. He then crawled onto the bed beside Izaya and held him close to keep him warm. At this point, the informant didn't care that Shizuo had broken into his home or that he was his nemesis; Izaya just moved closer towards the warmth and held onto it. He slowly drifted off to sleep and when Shizuo was sure Izaya wasn't going to wake up, he slowly removed the headphones. When the headphones were off, thunder rumbled in the sky and Izaya winced slightly in his sleep. The blonde held him closer, his body muffling the noise from Izaya. The informant relaxed again and continued to sleep peacefully. Shizuo did the same.

When Izaya woke up in the morning, he nuzzled his face into Shizuo's shirt. The sunlight washed into the room and the informant refused to open his eyes. The sunlight washed into the room and the informant refused to open his eyes. Eventuall, he peeked at the blonde's face. Shizuo was sound asleep, all the creases in his face which he had in the day weren't there. His bleached hair was messily ruffled into the pillow and his arm rested around Izaya's waist. The informant tried to pry the blonde's arm off of him but Shizuo just pulled him in closer and chuckled lightly,

"You trying to get away from me?"

"Ah…Shizu-chan, sorry for waking you." Izaya muttered. The blonde shifted his position so Izaya was on top of him. The informant looked irritated as he said, "What do you want? Let go of me."

"Mm, you smell nice." Shizuo said while playing with the informant's soft hair.

"Hey! Just because you helped me through the night, it doesn't mean we're best friends!" Izaya exclaimed as he continued to try and get the blonde to let go od him.

"Then are we enemies?" Shizuo asked while rubbing slow circles into Izaya's back.

The informant thought about it and then slowly answered, "…No…I guess not."

"Then friends?" Shizuo asked.

"No way! No!" Izaya yelled while shaking his head furiously.

"Hm. Then…Can we be more than friends?"

The informant seemed speechless for a moment, but then he smiled slightly and said, "Only if you can handle being with me."

The blonde looked surprised with Izaya's answer, "I've handled you for a few years, I think I can take it."

Shizuo was about to get ready for the day but Izaya tugged on the blonde's shirt and mumbled, "Can you stay a bit longer?"

The blonde smiled softly and returned to Izaya's side. He lightly kissed the informant's forehead and held him close to his own body.

Both of them were late for work that day.


End file.
